Two worlds, One heart
by Vamptoria
Summary: the love and confusion of two people
1. Chapter 1

It has been two years since the incident of Beetlejuice impacting her life and causing havoc. Lydia is now two days from graduating high school. The whole house was busy with plans for a party to celebrate the occasion. After eating dinner Lydia retired to her room. She was happy about graduating and getting a full scholarship to an art college of her choice. As she lay there on her bed she felt a sudden sadness envelope her heart. She knew she would miss her father, Adam and Barbara. She wouldn't miss her step mom really so why did she have this feeling? "Do I really have feelings for that man?" that was running through her head for about an hour.

Beetlejuice sat inside his little home inside the model that Adam made. After the whole waiting room thing he decided to stay out of trouble or at least try anyways. Everyday he wanted to see Lydia but why? Hadn't she been the reason why he got in trouble? In all honesty he did miss seeing her come in and spend time in the attic. How long had it been since he last saw her about a year maybe. He thought back to the time he had meet her. She was so bewitching to him that, if he had a heart, it would have stopped it. She is and was the only woman that he ever really liked or wanted now that he thought about it. Even in life he never wanted anyone. He was confused and it baffled him to no end.

Before bed Lydia sat at her desk and began writing a letter.

Dear BJ,

It has been two years since we first met. I am graduating from school and heading off to college for four years. I don't know if you will care or not, but it is worth a shot to tell you anyways.

3 Lydia

She folded the piece of paper and headed for the attic. Everyone was still downstairs going on about party ideas. As she headed up and got close to the door she got butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She took a deep breath in to try and steady herself before going inside. She opened the door and laid the letter on the model and left in silence.

He could feel her presence before he saw her. Before he could make contact with her she had already left and the door was shut behind her. He felt very alone and so cold. He turned to go back to his home when he noticed the piece of paper. He decided to have a look see at it. When he saw it was addressed to him and from Lydia he almost died again. He read what was on it and he couldn't believe that she thought he didn't care. Well to be honest in the beginning he didn't but what in the world made him care in the end or even now; as part of him felt sad.


	2. The truth

He thought to himself is this really me or am I just dreaming? He stopped short of going inside his home well the one he made inside the model. He needed to think long and hard about things. Since he got the letter from Lydia did that mean she cared or even missed him? If she cared then why didn't she say anything to him? There were so many questions and it made his head spin. He went inside to clear his head.

Lydia awoke screaming but luckily no one heard her. It was the same one again. She didn't understand why she kept having this one dream only. The dream was about her being swallowed by a giant sandworm and no one coming to help her. It was quite scary to her. She started to cry and think that that must have been how he felt. She went to the bathroom to wash her face off from the tears. As she dried her face off she had made up her mind to go talk to him.

Again she took a deep breath before heading in. He felt her and he decided to watch her. She got close to the model so she could touch it. "I know you're here BJ." He didn't really mind the nickname she gave him. She was the only one to give him one and every time he heard her say it. It made him smile and not one of his usual ones either. "I came to talk to you whether you are here or not." He didn't know what to say or even how to say anything. For once in his undead life he was speechless. "I guess you aren't there or not listening. So i am gonna head back to bed."

Right before she turned to walk out he appeared. As he looked up at her he was taken aback at how much more gorgeous she had gotten in the past two years. She noticed him standing there in the middle of the road that ran from one end of the model to the other. "Can you shrink me to your size BJ?" With a flick of the wrist she stood right in front of him inside the model. "What do you want Babes?" "I came to talk to you and to apologize." As she said the word apologize he felt his stomach knot up because what had she done wrong other than not marry him but that was by force so he couldn't hold that against her; although he did want to hold her tight in his arms.

"Did you get my note?" He nodded at her and with that he felt I guess what breathers would call guilty. "What about it?" She stopped talking for a moment and she realized that he probably didn't read it or didn't even care. "Did you read it?" she sounded quite hurt as the question came out and they both knew it. He looked her up and down again. Had this girl really been the same one that stole his unbeating heart away? "What if I did read it?" as he said it she hugged him. "I knew you would and this is a goodbye for permanent." As her arms wrapped him close to her he felt a shiver go down his spine.

As her grip started to loosen he grabbed her and held her tight to his body. The longer he held her the more she felt her body get hot. She looked up at him and stared at his face. She thought that he was quite handsome in a dark way. He noticed that she was staring at him and he stared at her. For a few minutes which felt like forever to them both he quickly kissed her on her very pale pink, soft, full lips. It caught her off guard and instead of pushing away she returned the kiss. It surprised him that she didn't let go and that she actually kissed him back. The more passion he put into the kiss the more she did too. His hands started to move from around her to her hips. Her hands moved from where they were to his face. To her he tasted of honey and to him she tasted of ripe juicy strawberries. As they continued to kiss they started to float. She ran fingers through his wild and crazy hair. He felt pleasure surge through him as she did it. They came back down to Earth. They pulled away looking at one another. "Can I ask you a question BJ?" "Sure Babes." "How long have you felt this way towards me Beej?" "I guess ever since I laid eyes on you." "Could you and would you be mine?" Beetlejuice looks at her and thinks is she really wanting to be with me? If that was the case he had to get her a ring like a promise one. "BJ i'm talking to you." "Sorry babes. I can't answer you right now." With that answer she just starts balling in both her hands. "Babes it is not what you think. I want to be yours, but I have to do something before that." She stops crying and slightly smiles at him. They hug one another and he sends her back to normal size.

Beetlejuice sat and pondered how he would surprise her with it. He was thinking maybe flowers and then give it to her. Nah, maybe getting down on one knee then asking her to be his. Mmmm...why was it so hard to to decide what to do? Then it hit, why not have a picnic in the models cemetery, it suits them both. A little wine and dine than just give it to her. Now the hard part; how was he gonna get a ring for her? He had no money or even a job for that matter.

Lydia awoke early and was actually smiling. She did her normal routine to get ready for school. As she came down the stairs; she was met by Barbara. "Lydia dear how do you feel about a cake and party streamers?" "I don't really care about the streamers but the cake sounds yummy." After that her dad and everyone else started asking questions about what she liked for the party.


	3. Chapter 3

After everyone went silent they waited for her to respond. "How about we do an all black one and have a sheet cake that resembles a cemetery?" with that everyone looked at each other and said, "okay." Delia looked at Barbara and asked, "would you like to help me with the cake?" Barbara accepted the offer to help. Adam looked at Mr. Deetz and said, "Well, I guess me and you are on decorating." Mr. Deetz only shook his head in response. Lydia smiled as everyone started to go to work and actually get along.

Beetlejuice was busy trying to figure out how he was gonna tell lydia to meet him and how to get a ring as well. He could just use his power to conjure up a ring, but she might think that it belonged to someone. He really didn't want her to be mad at him or cry either. While racking his brain an idea struck would use his "juice" as he called it plus he would put himself in it as well. As he got ready to make it the Maitlands walked in. He quickly hide behind one of the houses and watched. "Well I think the party will go good and besides the cake looks great Barbara." Adam said as he sat down on the old dusty coach. "I don't know Adam, it is just us and her parents coming to the party." Barbara said as she paced in front of the coach.

Lydia was in her room writing an invite to yours truly. The party was only a few hours away. She had invited two people from school to come over. Michelle and Sara were her friends somewhat. They became friends only a year ago. The reason for the friendship was entirely based on the girls love for art and writing.

"Lydia did say that she was inviting two people and a so called special guest remember?" Adam said to Barbara. "Oh yeah, I do remember now that you mention it Adam."said Barbara as she sat next to him on the dusty couch. Beetlejuice heard all of this and part of him wanted to know who was this special guest? Did she already have a boyfriend? Should he even bother with the picnic and ring? He almost felt like crying, but instead he sucked it up and returned home.


	4. Chapter 4

Lydia decides to tell the Maitlands that her special guest is Beetlejuice and to give him his invite. As she descends the stairs to the attic her heart begins to race. Beetlejuice is sitting in his humble home and he can feel her getting close to the attic. Lydia opens the door. As she walks in Adam and Barbara stare at her in surprise. Beetlejuice decided to go up top to watch her and see what would happen just out of plain curiosity because he wanted to know who her guest was.

Adam and Barbara both say in unison, "What are you doing up here?" "Um...I came here to tell yall who my special guest is." Lydia said in a sort of shy voice. "Well who is it Lydia?" Barbara asked. Beetlejuice decided to hold his breath which he didn't need anyway. "I'm inviting someone close to me." Lydia said in confidence. She took a deep breath in and said, "Beetlejuice." The Maitlands both looked at one another with mouths wide open and Beetlejuice couldn't believe it either. "You can't be serious." said Barbara in a stern tone. "Why?" asked Adam. Lydia decided to be honest with herself and to everyone about how she felt towards BJ. "I think i'm in love with him." said Lydia.

At this moment Beetlejuice was frozen and speechless. He couldn't believe what he was hearing from Lydia. Had she really liked him that much and might just want to be with him after all? Part of him felt bad for trying to hurt her and her family. Even another part felt something odd for Lydia was it that he might feel the same as her? That he might actually have a heart that feels for her? Within that moment he decided to shrink all of them to his size.

All of them stared at Beetlejuice in surprise. "Were you listening the whole time?" asked Lydia blushing slightly. "Yes I was." said Beetlejuice looking a little shy. "Why did you shrink us all down?" asked Adam. " Because I wanted witnesses." said BJ grinning sheepishly. Lydia gulped and asked "Witnesses for what?" Beetlejuice got down on one knee with ring in hand and asked "Lydia Deetz will you be my girlfriend now and forever?" Barbara gasped as she looked from one to the other. Adam put a hand over his mouth because he couldn't believe what just came out of this poltergeists mouth. Feeling warm and giddy Lydia answered him "Yes, of course I will." BJ slipped the ring on to her ring finger. They kissed one another. Adam and Barbara just looked on in shock.

Lydia spoke first "Surprise." The Maitlands had to take a few minutes for this to sink in. "How or when are you gonna tell your parents?" asked Barbara. "I don't know, but with him and y'all by my side it shouldn't be that hard." said Lydia. While she was talking BJ put his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. "What will happen is I go downstairs and introduce you and then call your name BJ." said Lydia. Everyone agreed to the plan.

It was time for the party. Lydia decided to wear a beautiful black dress. It was strapless and it clung to her. The bottom of it barely reached her knees. She hoped that BJ would be dressed better than he normally was. Beetlejuice was dressed in a black button up shirt with nice black dress slacks. He actually bathed, brushed his teeth and brushed his hair. Something must be really wrong with him or he really liked Lydia so much for him to get all cleaned up. Everyone had arrived and waited for Lydia to come down the stairs. Before going to the party she decided to do some touch up work on her makeup and hair.


End file.
